Anouk Verschuur
Anouk Verschuur is one of the 4 main characters of Gooische Vrouwen, and is played by Susan Visser. ' Character Profile Anouk is mostly known for being a maneater. After she got divorced from her ex-husband Tom Blaauw, for wanting more freedom, she slept with many men. Her maternal devotion is something she desires to pay more attention to, but thus turns out to be rather complicated, since she frequently failed to banish men from her life and spend more time with her smart daughter Vlinder Blaauw. Anouk starts to consider her wild sexlife to be a disease. She has also little problem with neither bribing men with her body (as she did with the hockey coach to let Vlinder play at the hockey club), nor adultery, though she has her principles. For example, Anouk exploded when she found out about Cheryl having slept with Tom. The only man Anouk had a longer relationship with (next to Tom) was Joost van Wenten, but he turned out to be a fiend. Anouk's passion lies within art, and specifically, erotic arts. Statues of naked men, paintings of penises and vaginas...it has all earned her a lot of money and she is rather succesful in the world of arts. Anouk has a great interest towards spirituality, much to the annoyance of one her best friends, Claire. Anouk also believes she has to do her bit to change the world. She has attempted this by becoming a vegetarian, educating an African refugee, and playing tarot cards to better her and other's lives. People will describe Anouk as a warm, spontaneous and open-minded person. Anouk and Tom have had a rather complicated relationship throughout the series, but they never seem to have been over each other. Tom remained protective of her. At the end of the first season, Anouk proposed to Tom again, but he walked away, which was partly caused by his discovery of having knocked-up Cheryl at a one-night stand. At the end of the fourth season, Anouk is very jealous of Kim, Tom's new girlfriend. Her storyline in the final season will mainly focus on the question if she and Tom will end up together. Overview Season 1 Free from frustrations, Anouk Verschuur is the nymphomaniac neighbour; a hedonistic sculptor who shamelessly jumps any hunky bones, from her studly young nude models to Claire's prospective client -hence 'ripe to pick'- freezer salesman Joost, and largely leaves caring for daughter Vlinder to au-pair Tippi Wan. When she gets drunk at her new neighbours' welcome party, she encourages Claire's husband Anton to dive in the Morero's pool, Anton falls to his death in the empty hole. At the burial, she meets inspector Debussy, and they end up having shameless sex. At dr. Rossi's, she decides to banish men out of her life and start becoming a better mother for her daughter, Vlinder. Meanwhile, Anouk scolds at her maid Tippi Wan, who can't seem to do anything right. Her plans to stop being a complete nympho, fail dramatically, though her feelings for Tom are far from gone. However, Tom despises her lifestyle, which mainly is about Anouk herself, her sex and her work. Things get complicated when Evert, Willemijn's spouse, reveals to Anouk he has feelings for her, which Willemijn mistakingly considers as an affair, and she and Anouk get into a big fight. They patch things up later on. At Cheryl's baby shower, Anouk publically asks Tom to remarry her, but Tom walks away, which is partly caused by his knowledge of getting Cheryl pregnant. Anouk is left behind by Tom. Season 2 Anouk is rather devastated by Tom's choice of not wanting to marry her. During the investigation of Claire's accident, Debussy returns to Anouk, who at first wants to keep things cool, but she later gives in to her sexual desires. This happens at quite the wrong time, as a mind-changed Tom is invited in by Tippi Wan and catches Anouk and Debussy in the act. He walks away once again, leaving Anouk in tears. Anouk blames Tippi for letting Tom in the house, and she fires her. She then swears to dr. Rossi she will exile all men, and to focus on motherhood. She's determined to become a more devoted mother, and starts by organizing Vlinder's birthdayparty all by herself, which ends disastrously. Vlinder however, misses having an au-pair around, since Tippi Wan has been fired by her mother. They decide to hire a new au-pair. Eventually, the young student Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost is selected and invited into the house. Though Anouk realizes she is setting the fox to watch the geese, she still hires him. Anouk falls for his looks (which she objects to herself), but she eventually realizes she has serious feelings for him. She feels like she is somehow betraying herself, since she had swore off all men. She is rather relieved when she watches Jurriaan kissing another guy, realizing he is gay. Anouk considers herself freed from yearning, since that would be useless in the situation. However, Jurriaan later reveals his appetance of her, saying his "boyfriend" was actually his brother Casper. Anouk is unable to control herself and the two start a relationship, which she is ecstatic about, despite the vast age difference. As Anouk is very serious and passionate about their relationship, even bringing over her parents, Jurriaan is actually uncomfortable. Later on, Jurriaan walks away in silence, realizing he doesn't want anything serious. Anouk takes it badly; moreover, she hates the fact her fourtieth birthday has arrived. At dr. Rossi's, she seems quite depressed about reaching the age concerned and reveals she feels very ripe. She decides not to celebrate it, but is cheered up by Willemijn's new fling, Louis. However, he deceives her by investing money in a fake investment fund. She somewhat lights up with the presence of Merel, who is dropped at Anouk's after being released from juvenile prison. Anouk had made a promise to Claire at the latter's deathbed (when she was in a coma), to take full care of Merel in case Claire's would not awake. Anouk, thinking she can't dress like the eternal teenager anymore now that she's fourty, tries looking more intellectual. Though she quickly turns to her typical lifestyle again. Anouk and Merel go out together, but slutty Anouk snatches Merel's hunky bartender and makes out with him, which Merel isn't happy about. She moves out to her mother again. In the finale episode, Anouk's artwork (a gigantic penis) is destroyed by conservatives, and agent Hugo replaces it with one of her other provocative pieces of art. However, at the club, Anouk allows herself to be seduced by a well-endowed model, Roderick's mate Bart-Jan, who claims to be 22, but turns out to be Hugo's 17 year-old son. This creates quite an awkward scene at the new gallery opening. And when Cheryl's baby is born, she becomes very suspicious towards Tom's paternal behaviour towards Remy... Season 3 Anouk becomes more and more certain of Tom being Remy's biological father. At the spa, she "subtily" attempts to drag the truth out of Cheryl, who denies everything. She then meets handsome masseur Stach Hartman, to whom Anouk immediately aims her arrows at. To her surprise, Stach coldly turns his back at her flirting. Moreover, he has a family. In the second episode, Cheryl decides to finally come clean to Anouk. Anouk is enraged, shouting at her, and calling her a slut. She has never felt more betrayed and firmly ends the friendship. Fortunately, Willemijn throws in her mediating skills, and Cheryl and Anouk come around. Meanwhile, Anouk desperately tries to get Stach's attention, and invites him over for his sensual massage-sessions at home. Anouk's attempts to seduce him still fail miserably, as Stach behaves professionally and even taunts her for being a cheap, self-respectless woman. But, later on, Stach is unable to control himself and the two have sex. He even teaches Anouk a special technique to put off their orgasms, which makes them to enjoy hours of wordly sex. Anouk is overjoyed at first, but she starts feeling incredibly guilty when she sees Stach and his family. She expresses her guilt to Stach, who walks away in anger. She then finds out she is the owner of an immensily valuable painting, but she loses it at the Morero's charity event. Anouk also starts to worry about Vlinder's aversion towards arts, and starts forcing art into her daughter's life. She even takes in Claire for support. When Anouk discovers a bad rash on her face, she believes that Claire is the cause and demands her leaving. She later finds out she is badly allergic to macademia nuts. Much to Claire's annoyance, Anouk goes from obession to obession, including vegetarianism (dragging Vlinder along), telepathy, conviction of having a sixth sense and plans to adopt a child. She also starts focussing on her black, asylum-seeking trashman, Abdiraman. She tries to teach him the Dutch language, but they of course end up having sex, which Abdiraman mistakingly considers to be a commitment. Season 4 Anouk has an extremely hard time dealing with the loss of Willemijn. She tries to help her friends get over their grief by offering them spiritual aid, but it has a rather contrarily effect. Tensions with her friends rise, as she is accused of not accepting people the way they are, especially by Claire. She herself is very disgusted by Cheryl's materialism and Claire's attempts to take Willemijn's place. Anouk is the one who walks away from Willemijn's memorial dinner, claiming the friendship is over. Meanwhile, she is confused and says she is about to escape from a huge impasse. This happens when she seduces no one other than dr. Rossi. At her art exposition, dr. Rossi carefully tries to win her over with flowers, but Anouk considered it a one-time-thing. When Vlinder reveals she wants to join the popular local hockeyclub, the Gooische, Anouk does not approve at first, but Tom says she can't always have it her way when it comes to her daughter's decisions. Anouk doesn't get along well with Vlinder's hockey coach Nienke, and she is assigned to vassal service at the club. She then becomes infatuated with humorist and erotic poetry and the sexy author, Joost van Wenten. After his reading, which has a great impact on Anouk, Joost comes over, and 'home-delivers'. They start a passionate relationship, but nothing is what it seems. Joost insists she takes a distance from her friends, for they are narrow-minded and racial, according to him. When Anouk makes clear Claire and Cheryl are just as important as him, if not more, Joost hits her in the face. Vlinder witnesses this, and Anouk is so blinded by love, she forgives Joost. Both Vlinder and Tom distrust Joost. When his career is falling apart, Joost demands all of Anouk's time and effort. He forces her to let Vlinder stay at her father's, and have her all for himself. The situation reaches boiling point when Anouk says Joost will lose if she'd be forced to make a choice between him and Vlinder. After he has lures her into an open-air bath, his obession comes to blows and he attempts to drown Anouk. Anouk somehow escapes, and spends the following days in extreme fear. Joost stalks her with threatening text messages. As a last attempt to kill her, he tries to choke her to death in her yard, but is stopped by Roelien at gunpoint. He is arrested and taken to prison. When Anouk is personally invited by a Middle-Eastern sheik to present her art work in Dubai, she has the most difficult time making a choice. After an emotional pleading from Claire, she decides to stay and regrets even considering leaving her daughter and friends behind. Her friendship with Claire is tested when the latter one slips into alcoholism; Anouk tricks her into joining an AA meeting, by which Claire is highly insulted. Meanwhile, Tom has introduced his new girlfriend, Kim, he has met at the airport. Anouk's jealousy is worse than ever, especially now, since they all live in the same house (which was decided when Anouk still thought she was heading off to Dubai). During Cheryl and Martin's second wedding, Tom and Anouk stare at each other, and this is the start of the intense continue of the Anouk/Tom-saga in the fifth & final season. Season 5 Anouk is more jealous than ever, forced to see Kim and Tom very often. She tries to sabotage their relationship very subtly. Knowing Kim is not fond off Vlinder being around them most of the time, Anouk uses her daughter to drive Tom and Kim further apart. Kim dislikes Tom for not spending enough time with just her; as Anouk makes sure Vlinder takes up much of Tom's time. Eventually, Kim breaks up with Tom; Anouk tries to sympathize with Tom but is happy inside. She then attempts to have Tom involved in little family trips. In the second episode, Anouk seduces Tom. Tom, first trying to be the wise one, gives in to temptation nevertheless. Meanwhile, Anouk is growing more anxious towards Claire slowly slipping into extreme alcoholism. Anouk tries to get her friends to realize Claire is sick, but Cheryl at first doesn't believe her. So is Claire, who is in constant denial about the whole thing and prefers to be left alone. When Anouk and Tom plan a romantic afternoon at the nearby motel, Anouk walks into a badly drunk Claire at the hotel bar. Claire then wants to drive away in her car; Anouk desperately tries to stop her. In the climax, Claire hits Anouk in the face. Luckily, Tom arrives in time to pull Claire out of her car. Anouk is sad to have her date ruined and tells this to Claire; who apologizes for her behaviour, though at the same time, Claire tries to rationalize her slapping Anouk and shift the blame on her. Anouk and Tom have a second sex date at the hotel, only to be interrupted by Cheryl, who wants their help in a final attempt to save Claire. Though an intervention at Anouk's house fails at first, Claire turns to Anouk eventually and is ready to be taken to the detox clinic. Anouk is relieved and drops her off. Anouk is tested by her sexy window cleaner, who shamelessly tries to get her into bed. Tom thinks Anouk will of course give into lust but Anouk is surprisingly able to shake off the window cleaner, who plays aggressive. Tom then gives her a ring, implying they are together again. Tom and Anouk are all over each other again, which causes oblivion of Vlinder being bullied at school. Luckily, this problem is solved when Anouk and Tom see their daughter dancing with a popular boy from school. Even after Anouk has attempted to bribe the little boy for it. Tom, Anouk and Vlinder finally seem to be a happy family again. However, as the two seem to be unable to give each other space and freedom, their love balloon pops...Falling back to promiscuity, Anouk shares an hotel room with a stranger one night, only to be paid as a hooker this time. In the final episode, Tom and Anouk talk about their weird relationship and conclude they can't live with or without each other. Acquintances See ''Acquintances of Anouk Verschuur Statistics Partners & sex-partners *'''Tom Blaauw: spouse (before season 1); lover (season 5); boyfriend (season 5) *'Joost van Wenten': boyfriend (season 4) *'Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost': boyfriend (season 2) *'Stach Hartman': lover (season 3) *'Dr. Rossi': one-time lover (season 4) *'Inspector Debussy': lover (season 1) *'Sybold': one night-stand (season 1) *'Joost': one-time lover (season 1) *'Jeffrey': bar fling (season 2) *'Bart-Jan': one-time fling (season 2) *'Abdiraman': one-time lover (season 3) *'Unknown man': one night-stand (season 5) *'Hugo': lover (before season 1, presumed) Criminality & immorality *'Adultery': cheated on Tom, pressumed) *'Attempted bribery': Emile, Vlinder's classmate. Anouk wanted him to dance with Vlinder on his party, bribing him with 50 euro. This failed. *'Breach of contract': neglecting to paint striped on hockey-field; instead painting a gigantic butterfly. Profession & skills *'Expert artist': painter, sculptress i.a. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adrienne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page